El reflejo del amor
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: Fuyu… dijo en un tono que hizo al hombre temer mas por su vida –Me decepcionas –dijo acariciándole el pecho con cierta sensualidad –Pensé que de todas las razas y clases de youkais, los hijos del hielo eran de corazón frió
1. Default Chapter

**REFLEJO DEL AMOR**

**Capitulo 1 Reencuentro.**

Lizerg se había casado con una hermosa mujer de nombre Hime, tenia una larga cabellera castaña, ojos cafés, piel morena y una linda sonrisa, ambos Vivian en Inglaterra y eran muy felices.

-Ya estoy en casa –dijo el peliverde al entrar a su casa.

-Bienvenido cariño –dijo la castaña -¿Cómo te fue?

Bien, por fin pude resolver el caso Carter.

-Me da gusto

-¿Y como estuvo tu día? –le pregunto para Lugo besarla en la mejilla.

-Bien –le respondió –Te prepare tu comida favorita.

-¡Genial!

-Por cierto, recibiste una carta y un telegrama de Japón.

La joven castaña le extendió ambos trozos de papel para luego entrar ala cocina, aunque ambos provenían de familias adineradas (sobretodo Hime), los dos preferían una vida sencilla por lo que vivían en un pequeño departamento.

-Es de Yoh, dice que vaya a pasar unos días con ellos –dijo leyendo la carta.

-¿Y que dice el telegrama? –le pregunto mientas se sentaba a su lado.

-Es de Ryu y me pide que por favor acepte pasar unos días con ellos.

-Es una buena idea, no has tenido vacaciones en mucho tiempo –le dijo

-Pero…

-Además estoy segura de que los extrañas, tanto como ellos a ti.

-Bien, tu ganas –le dijo sonriéndole dulcemente –Le hablare a Yoh para decirle que iremos dentro de dos días.

-¿Iremos?

-Claro, quiero que mis amigos te conozcan.

-Bien

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el aeropuerto (que rápido se paso el tiempo, ne?) Lizerg y Hime, fueron recibidos por Ryu e Yoh.

-¡Lizerg! –dijo el imitador de Elvis para luego abrazarlo fuertemente.

-Hola Ryu –dijo con dificultad el peliverde.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje? –le pregunto Yoh una vez Ryu lo soltó.

-Bien, gracias.

-¿Y quien es la linda chica que te acompaña? –le pregunto Ryu con ojos en forma de corazones.

-Es mi esposa –dijo sonrojándose.

-¡QUE TU ESPOSA! –exclamo Yoh.

-¡Tu esposa! –dijo Ryu al mismo tiempo que el castaño para luego irse a un rincón de forma cómica.

-No mi Lizerg, gua, gua –dijo mientras una nube negra aparecía en su cabeza.

-Es un placer –dijo Yoh ignorando la escena de su amigo –Mi nombre es Yoh Asakura.

-El placer es mío Yoh-sama –dijo la joven respetuosamente –Mi nombre es Hime Diethel.

-Bueno, es mejor irnos jijijij –dijo Yoh

-Si.

-¡Mi Lizerg! –Y Ryu sigue llorando U

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A todos los que habían entrado ala bitácora y habían visto al Hao de hace 1000 años, se les hacia muy parecido a Hime, como si Hao hubiese reencarnado en mujer, pero eso era imposible ya que Yoh había acabado con Hao, además de que Hime a pesar de poder ver fantasmas, no era una shaman. Al principio los shamanes se sintieron extraños con ella en casa, pero en poco tiempo se acostumbraron a ello.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Esto esta delicioso! –dijo el Ainu con estrellitas en los ojos –Esta vez te luciste Tamao.

-Es verdad esto esta delicioso –dijo Manta.

-Se equivocan yo no fui quien preparo esto.

-¿A no? ¿Entonces quien? –pregunto Ryu

-Hime-san

-Que envidia me das Lizerg –dijo Horo.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Como que por que, Puedes comer cosas tan deliciosas como esta todos los días –dijo -¡Que afortunado eres!

-Tienes razón –dijo mirando a su esposa mientras se sonrojaba.

-Mmm, delicioso –dijo Pilita –Me gustaría cocinar así

-Si gustas puedo enseñarte.

-No pierdas el tiempo mi hermana es tan distraída que nunca aprenderá, además de que puede quemar la casa –se burlo el peliazul

-Hermano –gruño la peliazul amenazándolo con el puño.

-No te preocupes Pilika-kun, todos tenemos problemas al inicio pero con el tiempo serás una experta

-¿En verdad?

-Claro

-Muchas gracias Hime-san

-No tienes por que –dijo –Y si desean puedo cocinarles cuando gusten.

-No se preocupe…

-Esta bien –interrumpió Ana ala pelirrosa.-Bien.

-Espero que no sea inconveniente.

-Claro que no –dijo –Me gusta cocinar para mis seres queridos.

-¡GENIAL! –dijeron todos menos Ana y Lizerg.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg y Hime salieron a dar un paseo junto con Ryu quien se les pego como chicle.

-¿Y de donde eres Hime-san? –le pregunto el imitador de Elvis.

-Soy de Kyoto –dijo –Mis padres se mudaron a Inglaterra cuando tenia 6 años.

-Ah –dijo -¿Y como conociste a mi Lizerg?

-Fue después del torneo de los shamanes, cuando regrese a Londres, ella estudiaba en la misma escuela que yo.

-¿Y ustedes como se conocieron? –le pregunto Hime sonriendo.

-Fue en el torneo de shamanes.

-Ya veo.

-¿Qué tal si tomamos un helado? –dijo Ryu de forma animada.

-Eso me gustaría –dijo Hime sonriendo.

-Entonces vamos –dijo Lizerg sonriéndole a su esposa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sueño de Hime…**

-¿Estas contenta? –dijo una voz femenina, conocida pero ala vez no.

-¿Quién eres? –le pregunto con temor.

-¿Estas contenta? –repitió.

-¿De que hablas?

-Mientras tu vives feliz en tu falsa vida, el sufre –dijo -¡Destruirte nuestro sueño! –Esta vez la voz se oía enfadada.

-¿Quién eres?

-¡Por tus descuidos **EL** fue destruido! –la voz se oía cada vez mas furiosa y esto atemorizo a Hime.

-¿Quién eres? –le pregunto de nuevo esta vez comenzando a llorar y cayendo de rodillas -¿Qué quieres de mi?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta ya que Lizerg la despertó al oírla gritar y llorar en sueños.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hime, despierta –dijo Lizerg preocupado.

Hime se despertó y se abrazo a Lizerg llorando.

-Ya paso –dijo Lizerg tratando de consolarla.

Hime siguió llorando por un rato mas, asta que finalmente se calmo.

-Tenia mucho miedo –le dijo después de un rato.

-Ya tranquila –le dijo tiernamente -¿Quieres hablar de eso? –ella negó con la cabeza –Bien, solo tranquilízate.

-Lo siento…

-No tienes por que disculparte –dio –Solamente dime una cosa… ¿Tuviste el mismo sueño de siempre?

-Si…

-Ya veo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg y Hime se abrazaban sin darse cuenta que eran observados desde afuera.

-Al fin te encontré –dijo el extraño mientras una sonrisa maligna aparecía en su hermoso rostro –El amo se pondrá muy contento cuando sepa que al fin tendrá lo que le pertenece –dijo para luego desaparecer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente el grupo decidió dar un paseo por el parque…

-¿Se encuentra bien, Hime-san? –le pregunto la peliazul.

-Si –le respondió con una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿En serio?

-Si.

-Miren nada mas –dijo un extraño vestido de negro y lentes oscuros –Pero si es Asakura.

-¿Quién eres? –le pregunto el Tao.

-Soy el que acabara con la reencarnación del mal –dijo para luego llamar a su espíritu –En el nombre de Dios, te destruiré a ti y a los que te protegen.

-¡Amidamaru! –grito Yoh, y al segundo siguiente el hombre se encontraba en el suelo.

-¡Habla! –le exigió el Tao, tomándolo por el cuello de su gabardina negra -¿Quien te mando?

-Esta bien, se los diré fue… -Pero no pudo terminar la oración ya que un disparo de Reiki acabo con su vida.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! –exclamo Hino tapándose la boca con las manos mientras comenzaba a llorar.

-Es mejor que regresemos a casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hime-san –llamo Bason al ver ala morena -¿A dónde va?

-Iré a comprar algunos ingredientes para la comida.

-No debería salir sola.

-No se preocupe Bason-sama, estaré bien

-Pero…

-Lizerg y los demás están cansados, lo menos que puedo hacer es prepararles una deliciosa comida para animarlos.

-Bien… Pero tenga cuidado.

-Si.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hime ya había comprado todos los ingredientes en la tienda e iba de regreso ala pensión…

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es la gran Hino Asakura –dijo un hombre vestido de negro y lestes oscuros, tenia el cabello largo y rubio con algunos mechones rojos.

-Se equivoca mi nombre es Hime, no Hino…

-Hino, Hino –le dijo acercándose mas a ella de forma amenazante -¿A quien quieres engañar, tu eres la temible Asakura Hino, la pequeña hermana del terrible Hao y la única capas de competir contra el en maldad y fuerza –dijo tomándola del brazo, lastimándola.

-Suel-teme me lastima –le pidió Hime.

-¿Por qué actúas como si fueras débil?...

-Por favor suélteme me lastima.

-Hino Asakura –dijo ignorando las suplicas de la castaña –En el nombre de Dios y su mensajera, tu debes morir –El hombre estaba listo para acabar con la vida de la joven pero en ese momento algo quemo su mano, haciendo que soltara a Hime, esta corrió encontrándose con alguien idéntico a Yoh solo que con el cabello largo.

-¿Qui-quien es usted? –le pregunto temerosa, el no le contesto pero le sonrió dulcemente para que se tranquilizara.

-Sabía que Hao Asakura regresaría incluso del mismo infierno para proteger a su querida hermana.

-Te atreviste a tocarla, ahora pagaras por ello –dijo con furia en los ojos -¡Espíritu del Fuego!

El Espíritu acabo fácilmente con el hombre.

-¿Por qué? –dijo Hime llorando -¿Por qué lo mato?

-era solo un insecto –le respondió Hao como si no tuviera importancia lo que acababa de hacer.

-Pero no tenia por que matarlo –Hao se acerco a ella y levanto su rostro para mirarla a los ojos.

-No llores –le dijo con dulzura –Nunca me ha gustado verte triste.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg corría por las calles de la ciudad, guiado por su péndulo, Bason, le había dicho que Hime había salido a comprar algunas cosas pero que ya se había tardado mucho, llego asta una intercepción y se encontró con ella.

-¡Hime! –exclamo Lizerg -¿Estas bien?

-Si –dijo Lamento haberte preocupado cariño.

-No importa mientras estés bien –dio y ambos regresaron a la pensión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto Hao y un pequeño ser a su lado, los observaban ala distancia.

-Opacho, no entiende ¿por que dejo que Hino-sama siguiera siendo Hime? –dijo el pequeño

-Eso es por que solo Hino puede hacer que Hino regrese –le dio el castaño mirando el camino que la pareja había tomado.

-Opacho no entiende.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hino… -dio Hime sin darse cuenta.

-¿Hino? –repitió Horo -¿Quién es?

-¡Horo-san! –exclamo Hime -¡Me asusto!

-Lo lamento no fue mi intención –dijo Pero, ¿Quién es Hino?

-No es nadie.

-Hmm –dijo no muy convencido.

-La comida estara lista en un momento –dijo sabiendo que eso distraería al peliazul.

-¡¿En serio! –dijo entusiasmado -¿Qué vamos a comer?

-Es una sorpresa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el jardín de la pensión Asakura…

-Hime –la llamo Yoh.

-Yoh-sama, ¿Sucede algo?

-¿te sientes bien? –le pregunto con su usual sonrisa.

-Si…

-Vaya no esperaba encontrar a la otra mitad de Hao Asakura junto con Hino –dijo una niña vestida de negro y cabello violeta.

-¿Quién eres pequeña? –le pregunto Hime

-La peor pesadilla de los Asakura –dijo –Y en el nombre de Dios y su mensajera, ustedes dos deberán morir.

-¿Qué dices? –pregunto Hime -¿Quién te envió?

-Lo sabrás a su tiempo –dijo para luego sonreír de forma macabra –Si es que sobreviven, ¡NATANIEL! –dijo y atrás de ella apareció un Ángel idéntico al de los soldados X, solo que con un extraño símbolo en la frente.

-¡AMIDAMARU!

La pelea comenzó pero no duro mucho ya que la niña era mas fuerte y derroto a Yoh haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento.

-Shine muere –dijo la niña lista para acabar con Yoh, pero Hime se interpuso.

-¿Quién te envió? –dijo en tono serio –Dímelo o si no…

-¿O si no que? –Hime le sonrió de forma cruel.

-¡Espíritu de la tierra! –dijo haciendo que una mujer de cabellera larga de color café con un kimono del mismo color apareciera detrás suyo –Responde mi pregunta o si no acabare con tu miserable existencia

-Nos veremos –dijo y desapareció.

-Me alegra que por fin despertaras… Hino…

-Hao…

-Es hora de irnos, hermanita.

-Si –dijo Pero antes, Yoh Asakura debe regresar a ser uno contigo.

-No…

-¿Por qué no?

-El ya no es necesario para cumplir nuestro objetivo.

-Como quieras

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Esta despertando –dijo Fausto al verlos reaccionar.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto un muy confundido Yoh

-Los encontramos en el patio inconcientes –le informo Len

-¿Y Hime? ¿Dónde esta? –le pregunto Lizerg preocupado.

-¿Hime? –repitió –Esa niña la llamo Hino y…

-¡¿Y que, contesta –grito desesperado.

-Lizerg calmarte le ordeno Ana.

-¡¿Queme calme! ¡¿Qué me calme! –grito –Hime esta desaparecida y tu me pides que me calme.

-Por ahora lo mejor es esperar –dijo Len –Ya que no sabemos si Hime esta en peligro.

-Yo no me quedare de brazos cruzados –dijo Lizerg –La buscare por mi cuenta –dijo y se fue.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hao –llamo Hime, es decir Hino desde la puerta.

-¿Si? –Hao volteo para verla y sonrió al verla vestida de la misma forma que solía hacerlo hace 1000 años –Te vez muy bien.

-No vine a que me halagaras –dijo en tono serio.

-¿Ah, no?

-No –dijo –Quiero saber, ¿Por qué no acabaste con Yoh cuando tubiste la oportunidad?

-Mi poder a aumentado tanto que ya no necesito de el.

-Aun así por lo menos debiste acabar con su vida –le reclamo -¿Oh, es que no has aprendido de tus errores?

-Mira quien habla de errores –dijo ofendido –Si no hubiera sido por tua entupidos descuidos, habríamos conseguido nuestro objetivo hace mil años y tus recuerdos no habrían sido sellados…

-No quieras darme todo el crédito por nuestro fracaso, hermano ya que fue tu culpa que perdiéramos el espejo y la espada.

-Hn.

-Bien, no importa –dijo sonriéndole dulcemente –Ahora lo importante es descubrir quien es el insecto que quiere detenernos.

-Y también recuperar lo que te fue robado.

-Y se quien puede ayudarnos –dijo con malicia.

-¿Quién?

-Mi querido esposito –dijo en tono burlón –Utilizare alguno de mis hechizos para controlarlo y utilizar sus habilidades a nuestro favor –dijo y se fue.

-De esa forma mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro, mi hermana recuperara sus juguetes y yo tendré a mi pequeño ingles

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg-chan: Antes que nada pido un minuto de silencio para mi amada computadora que a pasado a mejor vida… ;(

YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬ Ni que hubiera muerto alguien.

Lizerg-chan: (Llorando a moco tendido) ¡Mi preciosa computadora!¡Guau! ¡Ahora se me hará mas difícil acuatizar! ¡Guau!

YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬ Llama al tecnico y que la repare.

Lizerg-chan: PERO ES QUE MI BEBE…. GUAAAAAAAAAAAAA

YoukoSaiyo: --U Bueno nos veremos pronto.

Lizerg-chan: GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

YoukoSaiyo: --U No saben lo afortunados que son al no tener que lidiar con esta loca


	2. cap 2

**Capitulo dos Los dos Youkais y los tesoros robados**

Lizerg estaba buscando desesperadamente a Hime y sus pasos lo llevaron al cementerio.

-Hime… -dijo con preocupación.

-Hola Lizerg.

-¡Hime! –exclamo el feliz, pero no le duro mucho ya que noto que la mirada de su esposa era fría y oscura, muy diferente ala mirada dulce y tierna que siempre mostraba -¿Qué pasa?

-¿Haz escuchado sobre la gran Hino Asakura? –le pregunto acercándose mas a el

-¿Hino Asakura?

-Si, se dice que Hino, la hermana menor del gran Hao Asakura, lo ayudo para que cumpliera su objetivo, combertirce en el Shaman King, sin embargo gracias a un estupido humano, el cual estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, sus planes fracasaron, ya que ese… Humano robo el Angokukio, un espejo que cumple cualquier deseo, que pertenecía a ella.

-No te entiendo, ¿Por qué hablas de ese miserable asesino y su hermana? –gruño Lizerg

Hino le dedico una mirada fría algo que por alguna razón preocupo en demasía al ojiverde.

-Ese humano, le pidió un deseo al espejo, pero ese espejo no cumple deseos, sin algo cambio, ¿Quieres saber lo que este te pide por tu deseo?

-¿Qué?

-Tu vida –Hino sonrió con maldad –Dime, ¿No es una pena que su estupido sacrificio haya sido en vano?

-No te entiendo.

-Para ser detective eres lento –dijo acercándose mas a el –Yo… Soy Hino Asakura, aquel ser solo comparado con su hermano mayo.

-Tu… -gruño Lizerg para luego golpearla fuertemente en el rostro, haciendo que una pequeña cortada apareciera en sus finos y hermosos labios.

-Comentaste un grabe error, al atreverte a tocarme –dijo sonriéndole con maldad y crueldad algo que hizo que Lizerg retrocediera inconscientemente.

-No te preocupes no te matare, mi hermano tiene un interés enfermizo por ti

-¿De que hablas? –dijo mientras temblaba ligeramente, ya que el poder de ella lo intimidaba.

-¿Dime por que otra razón te habría perdonado la vida desde un principio?

-No digas tonterías –gruño

-Como te dije no te matare, ya que necesito de tus poderes.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que te ayudare?

-Pero querido Lizerg, lo harás por que soy tu amada esposa –le dijo en un falso tono dulce.

-No tú no eres Hime.

-Bien, lo aremos por las malas

-¡MORPHI!

-Que diminuto eres…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el castillo del gobernante del Reikai, un joven de largo cabello rojo, ojos verdes, vestido con un traje estilo chino, pantalón verde oscuro, camisa de manga larga de color blanco y un chalequito de color verde encima, a su lado se encontraba un joven mas pequeño (de estatura) que el su cabello negro con tonalidades en azul, en la parte delantera tenia unos mechones de cabello blanco que formaban una estrella, su frente estaba cubierta por una cinta blanca, que ocultaba un Jagan u ojo demoníaco, vestía completamente de negro, sus ojos eran dos rubíes, que se mostraban fríos, los dos jóvenes se mantuvieron ala espera que el pequeño bebe, sentado del enorme escritorio frente a ellos hablara.

-Hiei, Kurama –comenzó a hablar el pequeño –Los he llamado por que algo terrible a pasado.

-¿De que se trata bebe? –gruño el joven de ojos rojos.

-La Angokukio, la Gakidama y el Genkoma…

-¿Qué sucedió con ellas Koenma? –pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Han sido robadas….

-¿Hn?- dijo simplemente ojos rojos

-¿Quién hizo tal cosa Koenma?

-El pequeño ser les extendió tres fotografías, en las que aparecían dos castaños y un peliverde.

-¿Quiénes son? –pregunto Kurama.

-Sus nombres son Hao y Hino Asakura respectivamente, ambos son shamanes de mil años de edad y tienen el poder de un Youkai de clase S.

-¿Qué diablos es un shaman? –gruño Hiei

-Un shaman es un humano capaz de invocar y manipular espíritus y fantasmas a su antojo –explico el ojiverde.

-Correcto –dijo Koenma –El otro también es un Shaman pero se desconoce quien pueda ser –dijo el pequeño mientras jugaba con su chupón –Su misión es ir a Fumbari y recuperarlos.

-Bien. –dijo el pelirrojo.

-En cuanto Yusuke y Kuwabara terminen su misión los enviare para que los ayuden

-Hn, nosotros solos podemos –gruño Hiei –No necesitamos de esos dos.

-No se confíen ya que los dos Asakura tiene el poder de manipular los elementos a su antojo, además de tener muchos shamanes de grandes poderes a su servicio.

-Hn. Son solo ningens estupidos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Maldición! –grito Hino tirando lo que había en el escritorio, al suelo.

-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunto Hao

-El espejo esta roto.

-¡¿Qué!

-Maldición, esto no puede ser.

-Tranquila no es para tanto.

-Claro como tu ya tienes lo que querías ¬¬ -le dijo mirando a Lizerg, quien estaba sentado en el suelo, al lado de Hao y con su cabeza recostada en sus piernas.

-te equivocas aun no tengo la corona del shaman king.

-Y para eso mi querido hermanito, debes de pedírselo al espejo pero, ¡oh! Lo olvide, esta roto –dijo en tono burlón

-No me des motivos para calcinarte Hino –le dijo entre dientes.

-¿Es eso una amenaza?

-Tomalo como quieras –gruño -¿Cuánto te tomara repararlo?

-Hace mil año me hubiera tomado meses, incluso años, pero ahora mi poder a aumentado mucho en este tiempo, así que supongo que unos días o un par de semanas.

-Bien

-Y disfruta a tu "querido" Ingles, el tiempo que puedas ya que será el quien sacrificara la vida para pedir nuestro deseo.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses ¬¬

-¿Por qué no?

-lizerg es **mío** y no permitiré que lo uses para eso –dijo mientras lo cargaba, los ojos de Lizerg, estaban nublados como si no existiera un alma en ese cuerpo y en cierta forma así lo era.

-Bien, dejare que te quedes con tu mascota –dijo dándole la espalda –Después de todo, cuando seas el Shaman King, vas a necesitar algo con que… Entretenerte –esta ultima palabra la dijo con algo de lasciva.

-Entonces comienza a reparar el espejo

-No me des ordenes, Hao –dijo mirándolo de forma desafinarte, de todas las personas que Hao había conocido, su hermana era la única (a parte de Lizerg) que lo miraba de esa manera –Se lo que tengo que hacer y cuando hacerlo.

-¿En serio? –le pregunto en tono burlón.

-¿Por qué no te vas a divertir con tu nuevo juguete y me dejas en paz? ¬¬#

-Es buena idea –dijo sonriendo -¿No te párese Lys?

El peliverde, ahora un títere manejado al antojo por los dos hermanos asintió débilmente.

-Bien

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Lizerg no ha regresado? –pregunto Yoh a Len

-No

-¡Mi Lizerg! –lloriqueo Ryu

-Es mejor que lo busquemos –propuso Horo –En su estado puede hacer una tontería.

-Si

-Andando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Hino-sama –la llamo un hermoso rubio de ojos azules y larga cabellera, vestía una camisa de manga larga blanca y un pantalón negro.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Rafael? –le pregunto sin despegar la vista del espejo, el cal emitía un ligero brillo –Por tu bien espero que sea importante.

-Dos sujetos extraños han llegado a Fumbari, mi señora.

-¿Y eso que? –le dijo mirándolo de manera atemorizarte

-Tienen poderes extraños, no parecen ser humanos pero tampoco Shamanes –dijo temiendo por su vida.

-Así que no son humanas, pero tampoco shamanes, ¿Eh, Mmm, interesante –dijo –Es posible, que sean enviados de ese lugar –Hino se levanto de su lugar para mirar a los ojos del hombre -¿Mi hermano sabe de esto?

-N-no m-mi s-señora

-¿Por qué no?

-E-el a-amo H-Hao pi-pi-dio que no l-lo mo-mo-les-taran.

-Ya veo

-¿Desea que me encargue de ellos?

-Si y también encárgate de esos insectos que derrotaron a mi hermano en el pasado

-Como usted ordene mi señora –dijo haciendo una reverencia antes de salir.

Hino sonrió con maldad, y miro la jaula de a un lado suyo en la que se encontraba atrapada Morphi.

-Pronto, no solo este mundo será nuestro –dijo mirando ala pequeña hada –Sino también los otros dos –dijo en tono frío –Sera divertido acabar con las vidas de todos los seres diminutos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kurama y Hiei ya se encontraban en Fumbari.

-Este lugar, esta lleno de detestables humanos –gruño el pequeño Youkai de cabello negro y parado.

-Vamos tenemos que buscar a los Asakura –le dijo el pelirrojo dedicándole una de sus mas hermosas sonrisas.

-Hn.

Los dos se encaminaron al cementerio, pues era en ese lugar donde sentían un gran poder espiritual, el lugar estaba vació a exacción de las almas y un grupo de ciertos shamanes, con los que tropezaron.

-¡FIJATE NINGEN ESTUPIDO! –le grito al chino, pues choco con el y ambos cayeron al suelo.

¡EL ESTUPIDO FUISTE TU ENANO!

-¿Hiei estas bien? –le pregunto Kurama ayudando a que se incorporara.

-Hn.

-¡PERO QUE LINDOS! –exclamo el imitador de Elvis

Hiei y Kurama miraron al castaño con audífonos naranja con los ojos abiertos al máximo.

Vaya no esperaba encontrarme a los enviados del Reikai junto con el responsable de la derrota de Hao-sama –dijo el rubio saliendo de las sombras.

¿Quién eres? –le pregunto Kurama

Mi nombre es Rafael, y por ordenes de Hino-sama ustedes deben morir… -dijo sonriendo de forma malvada

Estupido –dijo Hiei al tiempo que sacaba su espada.

¿Quiénes son ustedes? –pregunto Horo a Hiei y Kurama.

Las presentaciones las podrán hacer en el infierno –dijo el Rubio al tiempo que sacaba una pequeña daga –Ahora es tiempo de que Mueran… ¡QUIMERA!

Continuara….

Tal vez si tal vez no, depende de cómo me sienta

No es broma si lo voy a continuar


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 La crueldad de una "madre"**

Vaya no esperaba encontrarme a los enviados del Reikai junto con el responsable de la derrota de Hao-sama –dijo el rubio saliendo de las sombras.

¿Quién eres? –le pregunto Kurama

Mi nombre es Rafael, y por ordenes de Hino-sama ustedes deben morir… -dijo sonriendo de forma malvada

Estupido –dijo Hiei al tiempo que sacaba su espada.

¿Quiénes son ustedes? –pregunto Horo a Hiei y Kurama.

Las presentaciones las podrán hacer en el infierno –dijo el Rubio al tiempo que sacaba una pequeña daga –Ahora es tiempo de que Mueran… ¡QUIMERA!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los dos enviados del Reikai y los Shamanes adoptaron posición de pelea.

Los dos Youkais no estaban seguros si aquellos Shamanes eran sus amigos o sus enemigos, pues uno de ellos, Yoh era idéntico a Hao, con la diferencia del largo de su cabello, pero no tuvieron que esperar mucho para averiguarlo, ya que Rafael, el enviado de los dos Asakura, creo una segunda y envió a cada una atacar a los dos grupos.

El pelirrojo saco una rosas de entre sus largos cabellos.

-¡Látigo de rosas! –grito convirtiendo la rosa en un látigo de espinas.

Su compañero sonrió de forma macabra y desenvaino su Katana, listo para matar al Shaman y sus criaturas

Los Shamanes no se quedaron atrás, hicieron sus posesiones listos para la pelea, Len e Yoh fueron los primeros en atacar ala criatura pero esta era mas rápida que ellos.

-Demonios –gruño Len.

-No tiene caso que luchen, mis quimeras son invencibles –dijo el rubio con una media sonrisa triunfal en el rostro, la cual desapareció al ver como una de sus criaturas, la que atacaba a los enviados del Reikai era destruida al ser cortada en dos por la Katana del mas pequeño –Pero que…

De pronto unas enormes enredaderas aparecieron atrapando a la segunda bestia, destruyéndola, los Shamanes no se quedaron atrás y atacaron al rubio para evitar que realizara nuevamente su posesión, Len fue quien lo ataco con su lanza, haciendo que cayera al suelo con una gran herida.

-Habla –le ordeno el joven de mirada felina -¿Quién es Hino? ¿Dónde estan nuestros amigos?

El rubio solo sonrió de forma descarada mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Si este es su deseo lo acepto… -dijo para luego soltar un grito desgarrador.

-Pero que… -dijo Len

-Rafael fue un inútil –dijo una voz masculina desde algún lugar del cementerio.

-¿Quién eres? –grito Kurama –Muéstrate.

-Vaya, no esperábamos que el Reikai mandara a dos Youkai ha hacer su trabajo –esta vez fue una voz femenina.

-Kurama… -dijo Hiei, el aludido lo miro a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

-Ni lo intentes Youko –la voz femenina otra vez, pero esta vez tres figuras aparecieron delante de los Shamanes y los dos Youkais –Usar la naturaleza en nuestra contra no funcionara.

-¡Lizerg, Hime! –exclamaron los Shamanes.

-¿Y yo que? ¿Estoy pintado acaso?

-Hao –dijo Yoh de lo mas sorprendido, se suponía que el había muerto hacia años.

-Deja ir a Hime y a mi Lizerg –le ordeno Ryu.

-Mira eso hermano –dijo Hino ignorando por completo a Ryu –El Reikai envió a dos detectives muy apuestos.

-Ustedes tres, devuelvan los tesoros que robaron –les ordeno Kurama en tono serio.

Ambos hermanos sonrieron con maldad.

-¿Hime? –dijo Horo al verla sonreír de esa manera, ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, mi nombre no es Hime, sino Hino, Hino Asakura.

-¡¿QUE! –exclamaron los Shamanes.

-Ahora es tiempo de que reciban su castigo por atreverse a lastimar a mi hermano –dijo de forma amenazante.

-¿Y que harán? –le dijo Len en tono desafiante.

-Lizerg… Mátalos –dijo Hao sonriendo n-n

El aludido levanto la mirada, sus ojos aun parecían carecer de vida, pero comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas.

-Lizerg –murmuro Yoh con un dejo de preocupación

-Te gusta lo que le he hecho a mi "querido esposo" –dijo Hime en tono hipócrita.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –le reclamo Ryu

-El merece sufrir de la manera mas cruel –dijo llevándose un par de dedos a los labios.

Lizerg realizo una extraña posesión y ataco a los dos enviados del Reikai.

Kurama, sabia que ese joven estaba siendo controlado por lo que trataba de derrotarlo sin lastimarlo en cuanto a Hien bueno, es Hiei (--U) así que digamos que a el poco le interesaba si lo mataba, al fin era solo un ningen, mientras que los Shamanes atacaban a los dos hermanos.

-Que diminutos son –dijo Hime atacándolos con su espíritu de tierra –No es necesario que mi hermano pelee yo sola puedo con ustedes.

-Maldición, es muy fuerte –gruño Len.

En eso se escucho un grito desgarrador, Hao miro en dirección en donde se encontraba su querido "títere" y lo vio de rodillas, con una mano en el costado y a Hiei, con su Katana manchada de sangre, al ver esto se enojo e invoco a su espíritu de fuego para que atacara al tonto que se atrevió a tocar a **SU** Lizerg.

Pero el ataque a Hiei no le hizo ni cosquillas pues el era un Youkai de fuego, pero le dio la oportunidad a Hao de recuperar a su "mascota"

-Hino, veámonos –dijo Hao con furia en los ojos.

-No, no voy a dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

-Ahora –dijo mas enojado, Hino apretó los puños y desapareció.

-Nos volveremos a ver y cuando eso suceda se arrepentirán por haber lastimado a lizerg –dijo y desapareció con el peliverde en los brazos.

Ambos Youkais se miraron a los ojos, era obvio que no podían ocultar lo que eran pues Hino ya lo había dicho.

-¿Qué demonios es el Reikai? –pregunto Horo.

Kurama miro a los shamanes con desconfianza.

-Soy Yoh Asakura –dijo el moreno con su habitual sonrisa –Ellos son Len Tao, Horo Horo y Ryu.

Kurama comprendió que el no era malo y le correspondió la sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Kurama y el es Hiei –dijo el pelirrojo.

-Hn ¬¬ -dijo el siempre "elocuente" Youkai (Lizerg-chan: nótese el sarcasmo n-nU)

Kurama comenzo a explicarles quienes era y de donde venian, les dijo que el, originalmente era un Youko, un zorro demonio del Makai mundo de los demonios muy conocido por sus habilidades como ladron (YoukoSaiyo: (Relamiéndose los labios) Lastima que no dijo las "otras" habilidades que tenemos los Youkos Lizerg-chan: ¬/¬ Pervertida), como fue que en uno de sus robos, un cazador lo ataco, hiriéndolo de gravedad por lo que tuvo que escapar al Ningenkai Mundo humano, entrando en al feto de un no nato, de una mujer embarazada, convirtiéndose en Shuichii Minamino, también les hablo de Hiei, un Youkai de fuego medio Koorime, amo del Jagan y del Kokuryuhan y como ellos, junto a otro Youkai, robaron, años atrás, los tesoros que los dos Asakura y el peliverde habían hurtado, como se unieron al Reikai uniéndose al detective espiritual de entonces Yusuke Urameshi y que la razón de su llegada a Fumbari era recuperar esos tesoros.

Yoh, les contó que la joven y el peliverde era sus amigos y que no comprendía porque Hime actuaba de esa manera.

-¿Hime? –repitió el ojiverde y miro a su compañero –A nosotros nos dijeron que su nombre era Hino Asakura, hermana menor de Hao Asakura y una shaman de mil años de edad.

-Entonces esos sujetos –dijo Len atrayendo la atención de todos –No estaban tras Yoh sino…

-Tras Hime –concluyo Ryu

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar (Lizerg-chan: Todavía no les digo donde XD YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬ No les vas a decir porque no se te a ocurrido verdad Lizerg-chan:… YoukoSaiyo: Interpreto tu silencio --)

Hino, se encontraba a solas con Lizerg, ya que lo estaba curando.

-No sabes como te detesto –le dijo con furia retenida, entonces una idea cruzo por su mente, y libero a Lizerg, de su control mental.

-¿Dónde estoy? –dijo algo aturdido.

-Hola Lys –dijo conteniendo su furia.

-Hime –gruño e intento atacarla, pero Hino aun controlaba su cuerpo y lo detuvo.

-Eres un estupido si crees que te permitiria tocarme de nuevo..

Silencio.

-¿Por qué me engañaste?

-Yo no te engañe –le dijo sin un tono en especial –Ese estupido humano sello mis recuerdos.

Silencio…

-Mira esto mi querido Lizerg –dijo señalando un espejo, una rara esfera y una espada –Estos son los tesoros que nos ayudaste a robar.

-¡¿Qué!

-Este es mi espejo, la Angokukio, capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo con los rayos de luna llena, ahora esta roto y no tiene ningun poder, pero cuando lo repare tu le pediras al espejo que convierta a mi hermano en el Shaman King

-JAMAS

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, mio "querido esposo" no tienes opción

-Yo no soy tu esposo –le dijo secamente –Tu no eres Hime

Hino se acerco a uno de los cajones, saco una hermosa daga, coloco el mango en las manos de Lizerg y la punta en su vientre.

-Mátame… Si te atreves –dijo y lo libero por completo de su control –De esa forma seras libre –Hino sonrio al ver la indecisión de Lizerg –Aunque… Sera una lastima que tu hijo muera en tus manos

-Por que haces esto? ¿Acaso no te interesa?

-Para nada, es solo el hijo de un ser diminuto que ademas me quito lo que mas amo –gruño –Y si tengo que desmembrar vivio al engendro para verte sufrir crreme que lo hare

-Miserable

Continuara…

Este FF esta dedicado a todos los que vivien en ACAPULCO Y EN MEXICO

¡¡ARRIBA MEXICO SEÑORES!


	4. Caballero Uriel

**Capitulo 4 El caballero Uriel.**

¿Por qué? –le pregunto Lizerg con furia.

Ya te lo dije, me quitaste lo que mas amo y lo peor es que lo desprecias –le dijo en tono sombrío.

¿De que hablas? –le pregunto confundido –Yo no te he quitado nada.

¡Te equivocas! –le dijo mientras le propinaba una fuerte bofetada –Y si no te haz dado cuenta ese es que eres mas tonto de lo que creía –le dijo mientras le daba la espalda –Y ya que tu me quitaste lo que mas amo te quitare…

Pudo terminar la frase ya que en ese momento Hao entro ala habitación.

Hino, ¿Ya lo has curado?

Hao –gruño Lizerg

Veo que le haz…

-¬¬ te odio Hao, los odio a ambos, si mi hijo no fuera un "rehén" me iría en cualquier momento

-¿Hijo? ¿Hino de que habla? y quiero l verdad ¬¬ -le pregunto el mayor de los hermanos mirándola fijamente.

-Lo que pasa es que le conté a mi querido esposito que si no nos ayuda su hijo no iba a nacer, es todo –le dijo con un tono y mirada dulce

-Con que mi querido inglesito será papa, que bien, -dijo para si -Tranquilo Lyz nada le pasara al bebe ya que también será mi hijo.

-¿Qué? O-O –dijeron Hino y Lizerg al unísono

-No pienso repetirlo –dijo mientras les daba la espalda –Así que Hino, no se te ocurra lastima a ese bebe.

Hao miro a Lizerg con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

-Pero a cambio… Mi querido Lizerg debes hacer lo que yo te ordene –dijo transformando su sonrisa en una llena de maldad –De lo contrario tu bebe morirá… ¿Qué me respondes?

Lizerg desvió la mirada

-No tengo otra alternativa –Hao sonrió –Pero prométeme que **MI** hijo estará a salvo

-Te lo prometo.

Hino apretó los puños con furia, esto no era lo que esperaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en cementero, los Shamanes y los dos Youkais, estaban apunto de regresar ala pensión, cuando un joven de larga cabellera rubia, ojos azul cielo, vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino y una camisa blanca de manga larga apareció frente a ellos, ataco a Yoh, propinándole una fuerte patada que lo lanzo lejos.

-Hao Asakura, en el nombre de Dios y de su mensajera tu debes morir –dijo el rubio

-¡¡YOH! –exclamaron los shamanes

-¿Yoh? –Repitió el rubio –Oh. Oh… Ups lo siento me equivoque, jejeje n-nU

Todos los presentes lo miraron con una enorme gota en la nuca.

-¿Quién eres tu? –le pregunto Len

-Soy el caballero de la orden sagrada al servicio de la joven sagrada, mi nombre es Uriel –dijo algo apenado por el error que cometió –En verdad lamento mi error pero es que usted es igual a Hao, lo lamento Yoh-sama n-nU

-Hn. Idiota –gruño el pequeño Jagashin (Amo del Jagan (ojo demoníaco))

El rubio miro en la dirección de los dos Youkais, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver al pelirrojo.

-Pero que hermoso Ángel a caído del cielo –dijo Uriel mientras se acercaba a Kurama -¿Cuál es el gloriosos nombre con el que te han bendecido hermosa criatura? –le pregunto el rubio mientras besaba la mano del pelirrojo, algo que ha Hiei no le cayo en gracia.

-Eh, me llamo Kurama n-nU

-Hermoso nombre para tan bella flor –dijo sonriéndole seductoramente.

-Hn.

A Hiei no le caía en gracia que un estupido ningen humano tuviera esa clase de atenciones con **SU** (Hiei lo recalca, subraya, pone en negritas, en luces de neon, letra tamaño 100) Kitsune.

-Ustedes deben de ser los enviados del Reikai –no lo preguntaba lo afirmaba.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –le pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Mi señora me lo dijo.

-¿Y quien es? –pregunto Horo.

-Lo lamento pero no puedo decirles, ni siquiera por tan hermoso Ángel –dijo esto mirando a Kurama

-Hn ¬¬ -Hiei estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos y miraba de una forma asesina al rubio

-Pero si puedo decirte algo, mi lindo ángel –dijo tomándolo de las manos.

-n-nU –la cara de Kurama

-¿Y que es? –gruño Hiei.

-Hao tendrá un heredero… El hijo de su hermana y del ex soldado X

-¡¡¡QUE! –exclamaron los Shamanes.

-Pero gracias a eso tenemos mas tiempo

-¿A que te refieres? –le pregunto Kurama

-Hino esta reparando ese espejo raro, pero con lo de su embarazo le tomara por lo menos 6 meses

-¿Embarazo? –repitió Yoh.

-Así es, y se me ha ordenado matarlo.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Kurama

-Por que ese niño es el hijo de Hino.

-Pero eso es cruel –dijo Kurama.

-Hn. Es solo un ningen –dijo Hiei con su habitual tono de "no me importa nada"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hino se había quedado sola en su habitación, en verdad odiaba a Lizerg con todo su corazón aun cuando no recordaba su pasado, sentía un enorme rencor asía cada vez que el nombre de Hao salía a conversación.

-Lizerg –gruño Hino, presionando su vientre de tres meses de embarazo –No sabes como te odio.

Se levanto de su cama y tomo el Angokukio entre sus manos, aun estaba roto, pero cuando lo repara lo primero que haría seria pedirle al espejo que convirtiera a Hao en Shaman King y a ella en su reina, tal y como debía ser y en cuanto a lizerg y el engendro que crecía dentro de ella, los mataría de la forma mas cruel y terrible que su retorcida y enferma mente se le ocurriera, solo era cuestión de tiempo, solo cuestión de tiempo

-Tiempo, es lo que menos tengo –se dijo –Cada día que Hao pasa con ese mal nacido se enamora mas, no puedo permitirlo, no puedo…

-Hino –llamo Hao desde la puerta -¿Qué haces?

-Hao, estoy… -no pudo terminar la frase ya que sintió la calida mano de su hermano, en su vientre.

-Debes descansar… –le dijo con dulzura miras la atraía en un abrazo –Olvídate del espejo.

-Hao… -Hino sintió un extraño olor en el cuerpo de su hermano, el olor de Lizerg y de sexo mezclados, lo sabia mejor que nadie, después de todo ella era "la esposa" del Shaman Ingles, Hino sintió que sus ojos se humedecieron de lagrimas que amenazaban con salir en un amargo llanto, llanto que trataba de reprimir con todas sus fuerzas.

-No quiero que nada malo te pase a ti o a mi hijo así que descansa –Hao se separo de ella para darle la espalda –Saldré a traer algunas cosas que necesitaremos para cuando nazca mi hijo, así que no te preocupes por nada, tu solo descansa –dijo y se fue dejando nuevamente sola a Hino, quien no pudo contenerse mas y comenzó a llorar.

-Maldito seas Lizerg –repetía mientras lloraba amargamente, odiaba a su rival mas que a nada en el mundo, lo odiaba por tener el amor del que ella amaba mas que a su vida y lo odiaba por que teniendo lo que ella mas deseaba, lo despreciaba como basura, paso un rato y Hino poco a poco se fue tranquilizando.

-juro en el nombre de los grandes espíritus que Lizerg jamás será feliz mientras yo viva –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lizerg-chan: uu Si ya se que este capitulo fue MUY corto pero ya séme acabo la inspiración

Este capitulo esta dedicado a Alejandra Motto y a todos los de 


	5. recuerdos parte 1

**CAPITULO 5 RECUERDOS PARTE 1**

Hino se encontraba comiendo un delicioso guiso preparado por Opacho, pero para ella la comida no tenia ningún sabor.

-Hino-sama –llamo el pequeño shaman, preocupado -¿No le gusta la comida que Opacho preparo? –pregunto con tristeza pues la Asakura, apenas y había probado bocado.

-No Opacho, tu comida es lo mas delicioso que he probado –le dijo sonriendo tristemente.

-¿Entonces por que Hino-sama no come? –le pregunto nuevamente.

-No tengo hambre.

-Hino-sama debe comer o podría enfermar.

Hino le sonrío, era la primera persona, aparte de su hermano que se preocupaba ella, o que por lo menos mostraba interés, toda su vida, siempre fue tratada cruel mente, incluso por su familia, quien siempre le había dicho que era el mismo demonio, solo Hao le dio cariño, solo Hao la hacia sentir amada, solo el.

-No te preocupes por mi pequeño –le dijo en tono dulce.

-Pero si Hino-sama no come el bebe podría nacer enfermo –La mirada de Hino cambio radicalmente y su rostro se volvió sombrío.

-Lo que le pase al engendro es problema mío y solo mío –le dijo en un tono que helaría asta al mas valiente. El pequeño shaman se encogió de miedo –Lárgate, sino quieres que te elimine como el insecto que eres.

El pequeño asintió y salio corriendo del comedor dejando ala Shaman sola.

-Maldición –gruño Hino lanzando todo lo que había en la mesa al suelo, en un arranque de furia.

Hino comenzó a llorar mas que por tristeza, lo hacia por coraje, tenía que encontrar una forma de acabar con el engendro, pero, ¿Cómo, se pregunto, Hao estaba pendiente de ella, siempre y cuando no estuviera ocupado con su "inglesito"

-Ama Hino –llamo una voz masculina desde su espalda.

-¿Qué quieres Akeru? –le pregunto recuperando la compostura, como respuesta un Youkai, con alas en vez de brazos, garras en vez de pies y cabello de plumas de colores, apareció delante de ella.

-La supuesta mensajera de dios ha enviado uno de sus lacayos y ahora se encuentra con el Reikai Tantei y esos Shamanes.

-Así que esa mujer tonta envió a uno de sus lame botas, ne? –dijo sonriendo de forma cruel.

-Si, su nombre es Uriel y tiene un poder alto.

Hino sonrió aun mas y de entre sus ropas saco una extraña esfera, la Gakidama, uno de los tres tesoros que había robado del Reikai (Mundo espiritual).

-Toma esto –le dijo entregándole la extraña esfera.

-Pero si es… Gakidama –dijo el Youkai sorprendido -¿Qué pretende al entregarme tan valioso tesoro?

-Como todos los de tu mundo, debes saber cual es el poder de este objeto.

-Si, tiene la capacidad de robar almas humanas.

-Así es…

-Pero aun no comprendo.

-Es simple, quiero que robas todas las almas posibles…

-¿Para que?

-El espíritu de fuego no es el único que necesita de almas para ser mas fuerte, también lo necesita el espíritu de tierra.

-Entiendo…

-Tu puedes hacer lo que te plazca con los cuerpos –El youkai la miro extrañado –Se perfectamente que tu clase se alimenta de carne humana.

-Ya veo entonces… Con su permiso mi señora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Una hermosa joven de largos cabellos negros, ojos de igual color, tenia puesto un hermoso kimono con el bordado de un fénix en hilo dorado, lo que indicaba que pertenecía ala realeza, en sus manos había una hermosa flor de loto que, con cuidado, coloco en su cabello, parecía estar esperando a alguien con impaciencia, ¿pero a quien?_

_-¿Te hice esperar mucho? –pregunto alguien detrás de ella, la joven levanto la mirada encontrándose con el Hao de hace mil años, quien le sonreía tiernamente._

_-No mi señor –le respondió la Joven._

_Hao se acerco a ella para abrazarla con ternura y besarla de la misma manera._

_-La amo princesa –le dijo después del beso._

_-Yo también lo amo mi señor –dijo sonrojándose un poco._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hao entro al comedor donde aun se encontraba su hermana, miro el desastre que había en el piso y después a ella, cerro los ojos y suspiro.

-Hino, es hora de ir de compras –le dijo acercándose a ella.

-No iré –dijo secamente.

-No te lo estoy preguntando –le dijo en tono serio –Iras y es mi ultima palabra –Hino lo miro desafiante.

-¿Para que quieres que vaya?

-Por que es tu hijo

-Que extraño juraría que dijiste que era tuyo y de Lizerg.

-No me contradigas Hino o…

-¿Oh que? –Repitió mientras se levantaba de su silla y se acercaba a Hao -¿Me mataras? –Hao abrió los ojos de par en par, Hino sonrío ante la expresión de sorpresa de su hermano –Hazlo, pero te recuerdo que en mi vientre esta creciendo **MI** hijo y el de Lizerg, algo que tu nunca podrás tener con el –esto ultimo lo dijo en tono burlón, como resultado, Hao la abofeteo.

-Te estaré esperando en la sala, mas vale que estés ahí en 10 min. –le dijo y se fue azotando la puerta.

Hino tenia los ojos abiertos de par en par y una mano en su mejilla herida, Hao, Hao se había atrevido a levantarle la mano, a ella, su pequeña hermana, la persona que mas lo amaba…

-Todo por ese maldito Ingles –gruño Hino por lo bajo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Puedes explicarnos que quistes decir con eso de que Lizerg será padre? –dijo Ryu algo cabizbajo.

-¿Y por que tienes que matarlo? –agrego Kurama.

-Veras hermoso Ángel –dijo Uriel sonriéndole de forma seductora.

-Hn ¬¬#

-La razón por la que séme ha ordenado matarlo tiene mas que ver con quien es su madre que el pequeño en si.

-¿Habla claro idiota? –gruño Hiei

El rubio le sonrió descaradamente.

-Hino Asakura, tiene la fama de ser una asesina fría y despiadada, incluso su familia le temía cuando era niña, y algunos la creen un demonio sediento de sangre…

-Pero el bebe no tiene la culpa de que su madre sea una asesina –dijo Kurama en tono triste.

-No te entristezcas hermoso Ángel –dijo Uriel tomando las manos de Kurama entre las suyas.

-Hn ¬:¬

-U

-Pero la verdadera razón es porque es posible que el bebe adquiera el poder y maldad de su madre y tío.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una chica de cabello azul, amarrado en una cola de caballo, ojos violeta kimono rosa, se encontraba frente al príncipe del Reikai.

-Botan, las cosas se están complicando mas de lo esperado –dijo el pequeño príncipe –lleva el mensaje que te he dado a Kurama y Hiei.

-Si.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hao, Hino y Lizerg, se encontraba en una de las tiendas para bebes de la ciudad, comprando lo necesario para el futuro bebe.

-Se le ve muy bien ese traje –le dijo la encargada a Hino, quien se estaba probando trajes de embarazada.

Después de que compraron los tres iban por la calle cuando se toparon con la Botan.

-¿Esta bien? –le pregunto Lizerg pues esta choco con el y cayo al suelo

-Si lo siento, jeje –dijo la peliazul.

-Ten mas cuidado tonta –le dijo Hino y tomo a Lizerg y a Hao, arrastrándolos lejos del lugar.

-Que mujer tan grosera –dijo para si –Hay, es verdad, debo encontrar a los chicos…

Continuara….

.-.-.--.-.-.

Lizerg-chan: n-n bueno aquí termina el cap 5.

Andrómeda: Esperamos que les gustara.

YoukoSaiyo: Pues yo no

Lizerg-chan: Ah, y antes de despedirnos, quiero que me digan, Qué quieren que sea el bebe de Hino, ¿niño o niña, ¿gemelos?

Andrómeda: n-n voten y decidan


	6. Recuerdos Parte II

**Capitulo 6 Recuerdos… Parte II… **

_Hao, Hino y Lizerg, se encontraba en una de las tiendas para bebes de la ciudad, comprando lo necesario para el futuro bebe._

_-Se le ve muy bien ese traje –le dijo la encargada a Hino, quien se estaba probando trajes de embarazada._

_Después de que compraron los tres iban por la calle cuando se toparon con Botan._

_-¿Esta bien? –le pregunto Lizerg pues esta choco con el y cayo al suelo_

_-Si lo siento, jeje –dijo la peliazul._

_-Ten mas cuidado tonta –le dijo Hino y tomo a Lizerg y a Hao, arrastrándolos lejos del lugar._

_-Que mujer tan grosera –dijo para si –Hay, es verdad, debo encontrar a los chicos…_

-------------

Los dos hermanos y el peliverde regresaron a su escondite después de un día de compras, la Asakura se encerró en su habitación, no deseaba ver a su hermano, el gran amor de su vida, con ese ingles al que despreciaba tanto, tomo el Angokukio entre sus manos y lo abrazo contra su pecho.

-Gracias a este espejo, mi vida me fue arrebatada –gruño –Pero también, gracias a el, yo, Hino Asakura, me convertiré en la esposa del Shaman King.

La joven Asakura sintió un pequeño malestar, seguramente un síntoma del embarazo, se llevo una mano a su vientre de dos meses, rechino los dientes he hizo una mueca de asco, al sentir como el ser que tenia en su vientre se movía.

-Este engendro solo me ha dado problemas –dijo con rencor –Pero estoy segura de que podré usarlo –dijo sonriendo con maldad mientras miraba su espejo, el primero en morir seria Lizerg al desear que Hao se convirtiera en el Shaman King y ella en su esposa, después usaría al engendro para ser su esclavo o para algo mas.

-------------

Los Shamanes, los dos Reikai Tanteis y el joven rubio, retornaron a Fumbari.

-¿Pueden decirnos que son esos tesoros que Lizerg y Hime… Hino, robaron? –pregunto el joven ambarino a los dos Reikai Tanteis, los dos jóvenes se miraron entre si, asta que Kurama decidió ser quien tomara la palabra

-Gakidama, una esfera capaz de robar almas, La Angokukio, un espejo, cuya habilidad es cumplir deseos con los rayos de la luna llena, pero el precio de ese deseo es la vida de quien lo haya usado, y el Genkoma, una espada capaz de convertir en demonio a cualquier ningen que sea herido con esta arma, por mas mínima que esta sea, convirtiéndolo en el títere de quien controle la espada, además de que incrementa el poder de su portador… -dijo el pelirrojo –Estas armas se habían mantenido guardadas en el Reikai y solo unos cuantos Youkais sabemos de su existencia.

-Pero, ¿Cómo es que Hao y su hermana las conocían? –pregunto Fausto

-Según me dijo mi señora –dijo Uriel –En los tiempos en que las fronteras entre el Ningenkai y Makai estaban abiertas, existía un joven de grandes poderes espirituales que poseía tres extraños objetos, un espejo, una rara esfera y una espada, que tenían poderes desconocidos –dijo el rubio –Pero esa joven desapareció antes de que Hao fuese derrotado, y se cree que la desaparición de ella, fue la razón de la derrota de Hao.

-Esa joven, era Hino? –pregunto Horo-Horo

-Así parece –le respondió el rubio

-Hay algo que no entiendo –dijo Ryu -¿Por qué Hino no utilizo el poder de ese espejo para pedir que Hao se convirtiera en el Shaman King?

-Es probable que ella conocía perfectamente el precio que aquel deseo tenia –le respondió Kurama

El joven rubio se levanto de su lugar después de esto

-¿Uriel-san? –llamo el pelirrojo, lo que ocasiono que cierto Youkai (Lizerg-chan: n.nU no hace falta decir quien) se enojara por las atenciones que **_SU_** Kitsune tenia para con el Shaman rubio

-Iré con mi señora –declaro –Tal vez ella sepa mas sobre esto –tras esto el joven salio rápidamente, dejando a todos con la palabra en la boca

Silencio…

-¿Creen que ese sujeto sea parte de los soldados X? –pregunto Manta una vez estuvo seguro que el rubio se había ido.

-Pero los soldados X se desintegraron cuando Hao desapareció –dijo Horo

-Pero ahora que Hao a regresado, es posible que también los soldados X –dijo el joven de mirada felina.

Tanto Kurama como Hiei no comprendían de que hablaban, pero estaban seguros que pronto lo sabrían

-------------

_**Flash Back**_

_Una joven de larga cabellera café oscura, vestido de sacerdote, se encontraba junto a una joven que parecía ser reflejo, la unica diferencia entre ambos era que la joven era un poco mas baja que el, sus ropas eran las de una sacerdotisa_

_-Hao… -llamo la castaña con un tono dulce y tierno_

_-¿Qué sucede Hi-chan? –le pregunto el aludido en tono fraternal_

_-¿Iras con migo al pueblo?_

_-Lo siento Hi-chan –dijo acariciándole la mejilla con cariño –Pero le prometí ala princesa que pasaría la tarde con ella –Hino fruncio el ceño ante esto._

_-Hao, esa… Ningen no te conviene –dijo con cierta molestia –Después de todo, su especie es débil e inferior, sin mecionar que son traicioneros por naturaleza no son como nosotros_

_-Se perfectamente que los Ningens nos temen y en cualquier momento podrían traicionarnos pero… La princesa es distinta_

_-Hao –Hino se acerco mas a el y lo abrazo, obligándolo a recostar su cabeza en su pecho –Mi gemelo… No quiero que sufras cuando la ningen traicione tu confianza y… Tu amor –esto ultimo lo dijo con rencor –Bien sabes que tu dolor es el mío…_

_-¿Y mi felicidad? –pregunto mirándola a los ojos_

_-Tambien… -Hao le sonrió y tomo la barbilla de su hermana, haciendo que esta se sonrojara ligeramente_

_-Entonces debes entender que la princesa es mi felicidad –dijo con ternura para luego besar la frente de la chica _

_El Asakura se fue sin darle oportunidad a su hermana de protestar o siquiera reaccionar._

_-Maldita… Maldita sea esa despreciable ningen –gruño mientras apretaba los puños asta al punto de hacerlos sangrar, debía acabarla de una vez, pero tambien de que Hao la odiara, sonrio ante el solo pensamiento, sabia la forma perfecta de hacerlo…_

-------------

Lizerg-chan: n-n Bueno aquí termina el cap, se que es corto pero GOMEN

**_DEDICADO ALA MEMORIA DE DOLORES GARCIA… FUISTE UN ANGEL EN VIDA Y LO SEGUIRAS SIENDO EN LA OTRA…_**


	7. Capitulo 7 Recuerdos… Parte II

**Capitulo 7.- Recuerdos… Parte II**

_Hino se encontraba paseando por las calles del pueblo, y a cada paso que daba, los aldeanos la miraban con temor y se alejaban de su camino, no queriendo enfrentarla._

_-¿Es que jamás dejaran de tener esa mirada cuando usted o Hao-sama esta presentes –hablo un joven de cabello negro, ojos de igual color, estaba vestido con ropas de Samurai y a su cintura colgaba una Katana._

_-Es natural… -dijo la Asakura en tono neutral –Los ningen le temen a lo que no entienden o no pueden controlar… Que seres tan diminutos._

_-Yo no les temo… -le dijo mirándola de reojo –Al contrario… Bien sabe que daría mi vida para protegerla._

_-Eres un tonto –dijo un tanto molesta –Yo no necesito que ningún humano me proteja._

_El joven samurai sonrió con tristeza, algo de lo cual, la Asakura se dio cuenta pero no le dio importancia_

_-Regresemos… Ya me he aburrido de estar rodeada de tantos seres insignificantes._

_-Si… -fue todo lo que respondió el Samurai_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

E joven rubio se encontraba en una lujosa habitación, frente a el, se encontraba una mujer de largo cabello gris, ojos color sangre, aparentaba tener unos 23 años de edad, estaba vestidas con un largo vestido blanco, a su lado se encontraba un hombre de edad avanzada, cabello rubio, ojos azules, utilizaba lentes, a decir verdad era muy parecido a Uriel

-Así que los dos Asakura han despertado –dijo la joven con falsa ternura.

-Así es doncella –dijo Uriel –Y mucho me temo que fue nuestra culpa, si nosotros…

-¡Uriel! –lo interrumpió el hombre –¡No tienes ningún derecho de hablarle de esa manera ala doncella!

-Tranquilo Marco –dijo la joven –Uriel tiene razón, es posible que por mi causa Hino despertara –dijo con tristeza.

-Gomen… No fue mi intención ponerla triste –se disculpo Uriel

La mujer le sonrió

-Joven Uriel, en tus manos recae el que Hino y Hao mueran… Pero recuerda que debes ser antes de que nazca el hijo de la Asakura o el poder de los tres será tan grande que no podremos detenerles

-Si. Lo se… Demo, necesito saber todo con respecto a los tesoros que robaron del Reikai

-Veo que estas enterado de eso –dijo Marco.

-Tu mas que nadie sabe que **mi **madre fue detective del Reikai –dijo mirándolo con un dejo de desprecio -Antes de que yo naciera y ella me contó un poco sobre los tesoros –dijo –Además de que el Reikai a enviado a dos de sus detectives.

-Ya veo, entonces es mejor conocer a nuestros aliados –dijo la mujer sonriendo con falsedad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hino tenia el espejo en sus manos, las cuales, resplandecían ligeramente, al igual que las grietas que el espejo tenia, una vez la luz desapareció, así lo hizo una pequeña grieta.

-No debería hacer eso en su estado Hino-sama –dijo una voz proveniente de ñas sombras.

-No me molestes –gruño molesta mientras dejaba el espejo a un lado suyo.

Delante de la castaña apareció un joven de cabello azul claro, ojos de igual color, con dos mechones de color agua marina a cada lado del rostro, estaba vestido como un ninja.

-Podría perder a su bebe si se esfuerza de ese modo –Hino se acerco a el con el ceño fruncido y visiblemente molesta, lo que hizo al hombre temer.

-Lo que le pase al engendro que llevo dentro –le dijo con furia –Es algo que no te incumbe.

-Pero…

-Fuyu… -dijo en un tono que hizo al hombre temer mas por su vida –Me decepcionas –dijo acariciándole el pecho con cierta sensualidad –Pensé que de todas las razas y clases de youkais, los hijos del hielo eran de corazón frió

El youkai desvio la mirada.

-¿No respondes? –dijo con sarcasmo la Asakura –Bien, entonces quiero que hagas algo por mi.

-¿Qué?

-Los dos youkais que el Reikai envió –dijo –Quiero que los vigiles y que averigües cual es su deseo mas profundo, como ninja que eres te, será fácil –le dijo –Y una vez consigas esa información… Quiero que les digas, que yo, la gran Asakura Hino… Se los concederé

-Demo, ellos son detectives del Reikai… dudo mucho que se dejen sobornar…

-Mi querido Fuyu… Todos tienen un precio… Y ellos no son la excepción ala regla –dijo la shaman milenaria –Así que ve y haz lo que te pido.

-¡Si!

-Ah, y una cosa mas –dijo la Asakura –Quiero que hagas algo mas por mi

-¿Si?

-Quiero que en cuanto este engendro que llevo dentro nazca –dijo tocando su vientre con rencor –Lo robes y abandones en el Makai

-Pero Hao-sama…

-Fuyu, Fuyu –dijo la castaña sacando un pergamino y colocándolo entre sus dedos y acercándolo a su rostro –Hao y yo tenemos muchos enemigos… No me sorprendería que alguno de ellos sea capaz de robar a mi preciado hijo para debilitarme –dijo en tono **FALSAMENTE** tierno

Fuyu desvió la mirada, era increíble que una humana tuviera la sangre tan fría como para planear la muerte de su propio hijo, sangre de su sangre.

-¿Todavía estas aquí? –dijo en tono frió haciendo que Fuyu diera un ligero respingo

-Con su permiso –dijo y se fue.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Hino y el joven Samurai se encontraban en la terraza del castillo de la familia Asakura, abajo, en el jardín se encontraba Hao y la princesa, ambos abrazados y sus labios unidos en un dulce beso._

_El Samurai miro de reojo ala Asakura, pues, para el, no era un secreto lo que esta sentía por su gemelo_

_-Soujiro… -llamo la Asakura al samurai_

_-¿Si?_

_-Quiero que me ayudes a destruir la confianza que mi hermano tiene en esa ningen_

_-Demo Hao-sama…_

_-No te preocupes por el, Hao creerá lo que yo quiero que crea –dijo para luego sonreír con maldad –Y quiero que crea que su querida princesa lo engaña con tigo_

_El Samurai desvió la mirada, y una expresión de tristeza apareció en su rostro, si tan solo la Asakura le amara tan siquiera un poco de lo que amaba a su hermano, se sentiría el ser mas afortunado de la tierra_

_Continuara…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

PhilosopherMisticismRaven 

Gracias por tus comentarios y no te preocupes, sea tarde o temprano la terminare XD y si pobre Hino, pero es una maldita jejeje

estrella de kaleido  
.

Es mi abuelita, murió en enero

PhilosopherMisticismRaven 

Jeje no te preocupes, se que a veces me como palabras XD pero es que soy media distraida, pero prometo hacer lo mejor para evitar hacerlo tanto n-nU


End file.
